Thermoplastic resins can be prepared according to a number of polymerization processes such as bulk, suspension, and emulsion polymerization. These polymerization processes for the manufacture of copolymer resins can involve a variety of reagents and reactant conditions. The relative conditions of the processes can be modified to afford the desired qualities of a final resin product.